


Date Night

by ronaldbilius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very very mild cursed child spoiler!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronaldbilius/pseuds/ronaldbilius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became pretty clear to Scorpius after things didn’t work out with Rose that he was much more interested in guys than girls and, more specifically, in Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Scorpius finally plucks up the courage to ask out his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to resolve scorose as well in this because its been a weight on my shoulders tbh, i wanted to sweep it under the rug

Scorpius had finally gathered enough courage to ask Albus out on a date. They'd been out before, of course, but always as friends. This time would be different. This time would be as something more. This time Scorpius would be able to tell him how he thought his hair looked sexy pushed back, and that he had nice skin. This time Scorpius would be able to walk him home and kiss him goodnight. Well, walk back to the dorm-room with him that they shared together, but still, he could probably kiss him goodnight.

 

Scorpius had never been on a proper date before. He’d been out with Rose a couple of times in fifth year, but they didn’t like to talk about it. It became pretty clear to both of them that they weren’t right for each other pretty quickly. They’d decided to leave it at good friends, no hard feelings, and Rose had been going out with a boy in the year above for a few months now. It also became pretty clear to Scorpius after things didn’t work out with Rose that he was much more interested in guys than girls and, more specifically, in Albus.

 

He figured he’d always known that he liked Albus, deep down, but there was this moment where it just _hit_ him. They were up late, the last ones awake in the Slytherin common room, talking about anything and everything, legs tangled together on the sofa in front of the fire. There was just something about the way Albus’ eyes lit up when he was talking about something he loved, and the way he laughed at his own jokes, and the way he smiled whenever he spoke. And then as he thought about it more he realised that it was really everything about Albus that he loved, and not just in a friendship sort of way.

 

Albus had had one short, failed relationship with a Ravenclaw named Mike (at least that’s what Scorpius thinks he was called but, given the circumstances, he didn’t really like to think about other people Albus had been been with). They’d gone out on a few dates, and Scorpius knew that Albus and Mike had felt each other up in their bathroom because he told him, but they broke it off after no longer than a month, and this was in fifth year. They were halfway through sixth year now, and Albus hadn’t been with anyone since. He’d snogged a couple of girls at parties, but he’d not seemed that interested in anyone else particularly (except Sean in 7th year, who was captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, had the most beautiful eyes you’d ever seen and not to mention an incredible bum, so really who didn’t fancy him).

 

They were up late, Friday night, having one of their late night talks on the sofa, legs intertwined and eyes locked, talking about Quidditch. Scorpius felt that it was now or never. He had to do it while he had both the courage and the chance. They were alone, completely alone. And they were never alone, so he _knew_ he had to do it now. _It’s now or never_ he told himself, over and over again. _It’s now or never…_

“Hey, uh, Albus,” Scorpius began. He nervously furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the room.

 

“Yeah, Scorp?” Albus widened his eyes with concern as he sensed the anxiety in Scorpius’ voice, which Scorpius couldn’t help but find so goddamn attractive.

 

“I, uh, I just wanted to ask… Well, I… Oh my god,” he stammered. _Just ask him, just fucking ask him!_ he thought to himself, _it’s now or never._

“Scorpius?”

 

“WellIjustwantedtoknowifyou’dmaybewanttogooutwithmesometime?” He said it so quickly he barely understood himself. Albus laughed.

 

“You’re gonna have to repeat that because I have no idea what you just said!’ He laughed again and it made Scorpius feel weak.

 

“Right, okay, yeah. Um, well, I just wanted to know if you’d maybe want to go out sometime. Like, um, you know, I don’t know, if you wanted to, but, like, as, maybe, more… than friends? I don’t know, oh god, sorry, I- “

 

“Scoripus…” Albus was slightly taken aback, but he looked calm. He smiled at his friend. “Scorpius, of course I want to go out with you, you fucking idiot. I mean, this took you long enough.”

 

“You what? You...? Oh, wow, oh, great! Um, well, I was thinking we could go to the park and have a picnic or something? If that would be something you wanted to do…” Scorpius was so nervous, and he didn’t know why. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pyjama shirt.

“That sounds great, Scor, I look forward to it. How about tomorrow night?”

 

“Tomorrow nig- yeah, yeah alright. Um great.” Scorpius managed a weak smile. He paused, and looked puzzled. “And by the way… what do you mean it took me long enough?”

 

“I just- I just meant,” Albus stammered, who now sounded almost as nervous as Scorpius felt. He laughed a little and looked down at his hands, which he was fiddling with anxiously. “Oh god, well I just meant I haven’t exactly tried to keep it hidden.”

 

“Keep what hidden?” As soon as Scorpius said this Albus rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t make me say it, Scor.”

 

“Say what!” Scorpius asked. He wasn’t sure if he was being really thick or if Albus was just trying to piss him off. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“Oh my god! Right,” Albus said, looking up at Scorpius defiantly, “well, since, uh… Okay, I don’t know _when_ exactly, but since some point some time ago I’ve had a bit of a crush on you, and I emphasise a bit, okay! But I didn’t know if you felt the same or if you were even interested in guys, so I’ve kept it to myself, but apparently according to the majority of our year, except you apparently, I haven’t exactly been very discreet about it. Okay?” Albus finished his piece and looked anxiously at Scorpius, who really didn’t know what to say. He sat there in silence – complete silence – staring back at his friend (would he even call Albus a friend now? Nothing really made sense anymore). He racked his brain for something say, but he didn’t know. He just didn’t know. As the silence lengthened, the two boys continued just staring uncomfortably at each other, Scorpius in shocked silence and Albus in nervous anticipation.

 

“Right, well,” Albus said, breaking the silence and looking up at the clock, “it’s late and I’m tired. I’m going up to the dorm. I guess I’ll see you up there,” he said as he untangled his legs from Scorpius’ and lifted himself off the sofa. “Oh, and I look forward to our date tomorrow. You know, if you still want to.” Scorpius snapped out of his state of bemusement and stared back up at Albus.

 

“Yeah, uh, of course. I look forward to it, too, Al,” he said as he smiled. Albus smiled back and turned around to walk up to the dorm room, ruffling the back of his hair as he did so which made Scorpius kind of melt into the sofa. He stared wide eyed and slightly bemused around the room. He was alone with his thoughts which, in his current emotional state, went mostly along the lines of _what the fuck just happened?!_ Like before, but alone this time, Scorpius sat in silence, playing with a loose thread on his pyjamas, and trying his best to figure out the situation.

 

He checked the time: 11:53pm. _Wow,_ he thought to himself, _we were up for ages._ But then, they usually were up for ages; they always lost track of time when they were with each other. He wanted to go up to bed, but he also wanted to wait long enough that he’d know Albus was definitely asleep when he went up, because he really didn’t know what he would say if he was still awake. He also still had a lot he needed to think about, which included figuring out what the fuck just happened.

_Okay,_ he thought as he tugged at the thread, _so… Albus has fancied me for… A… A period of time. And everyone but me knew. Why why why am I such an idiot!_ He physically hit himself in the head and dropped back on the sofa with a groan. He couldn’t believe hadn’t clocked onto something as big as his best friend having feelings for him! He stared up at the ceiling, hating himself a little for being so oblivious and wondering just how long exactly Albus had felt like this for. He pulled the piece of thread a little too roughly, causing it to rip off and distract him from his train of thought. He yawned and suddenly realised how absolutely knackered he was. He checked the time again: 12:26. Wondering how he’d spent 30 minutes thinking about Albus (but also wondering how he’d only spent 30 minutes thinking about Albus), Scorpius decided that it was probably safe to go upstairs, so jumped sleepily off the sofa and pulled himself up the stairs. As he got into bed, he looked over to the space where Albus slept. He could hear him breathing quietly and he fell asleep too, still wondering how he’d managed to get a date with Albus Severus Potter.


	2. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets a bit flustered when trying to prepare for his date with Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this has been way overdue but I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Scorpius woke up late the next morning. He yawned loudly and lay peacefully in bed, the blissful oblivion of sleep still present. As he lay silently, he felt a large weight fall onto the end of his bed followed by a loud sort of huff sound, and he looked up to find Albus slumped on the end of his bed, staring down at him.

 

“Hey Scor, you awake?” Albus was already fully dressed and holding a pile of school books in his arms. He had an apologetic look on his face. “Basically I have a shit load of work I’ve got to get done today or else I’ll be sent to detention with McGonagall for the rest of my life – in other words I won’t be able to see you ‘til tonight so I thought I’d, y’know, come and check what the plan was.”

 

“The plan… Tonight…” Scorpius took a minute to remember what the hell Albus was talking about. “Oh shit, yeah, tonight, right. Okay. Well… when will you be done with your work?”

 

“Uh, I dunno, probably around 5ish? Maybe? At a stretch,” Albus shrugged.

 

“Right, well, assuming you’ll get distracted, I’ll allow an extra couple of hours for you to fuck about, so let’s say 7,” Scorpius smirked. Albus leaned down and hit Scorpius on the arm.

 

“You’re such a fucking dick sometimes, you know that?” he said as he laughed and shook his head. “Right, I’m gonna go but I’ll see you at 7. Don’t chicken out before tonight, okay? I know what you’re like.”

 

“And don’t die before tonight, I know what you’re like!” Scorpius retorted, hitting Albus with a pillow. “Right, have a productive day, and I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Alright, mother, I’ll have a productive day,” Albus joked, but quickly realised that this was probably a stupid thing to say the day of their first date and promptly turned bright red.

 

“Did you… Did you just call me mother…” Scorpius said and Albus turned even redder. “Idiot. Right piss off, go do your work.”

 

“Right, see you tonight,” Albus laughed, jumping off of Scorpius’ bed and strutted out of the room. Scorpius smiled to himself, sighed and fell back on his bed. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach like crazy. _Wow_.

 

After another hour of lying in bed, moping around the dorm, and thinking a lot about Albus, Scorpius finally decided that he should probably do something to pass the time until 7pm. _Okay, well…_ Scorpius slumped into an armchair in the Slytherin common room and tapped his fingers rhythmically on the side of the chair, deep in thought. _I guess I could spend the day planning? Yeah, I should probably plan._ He promptly found a notepad and a pen and wrote ‘date night’ in the centre of what would soon be a spider diagram (because Scorpius was the kind of guy to make a spider diagram to plan a date).

 

He drew a large line pointing out of the centre of the diagram and wrote down a subtitle: food. With a red pen he drew a small star because he knew this was important, not only because they were having a picnic but also because Albus was very picky about food. Luckily, having been best friends since their first year, Scorpius knew exactly what Albus did and didn’t like. He knew that Albus had a weakness for anything and everything with sugar in it, _especially_ chocolate frogs. He’d go down to Hogsmeade in the afternoon and buy all the food he could afford. It wouldn’t be a proper date without a proper supply of food, or chocolate frogs.

 

Scorpius drew another line on the paper and wrote ‘drinks’ in big capital letters. Some bottles of water, obviously. And firewhiskey. He considered buying butterbeer but both him and Albus preferred firewhiskey. Taking out his black pen he scribbled down a note to himself under the same subtitle, which read ‘don’t let Albus drink too much’. Although Albus didn’t like to admit it, he was a bit of a lightweight. And ‘a bit’ was an understatement. Give that boy a small glass of wine and he’s already slurring his words. Scorpius remembered Daniel’s Halloween party the previous year, where Albus had 6 butterbeers and passed out, and he had to carry him back up to the dorm room. Scorpius laughed to himself at the memory and underlined what he had just written three times to emphasise the importance.

 

Finally, Scorpius knew the other thing that he needed to plan was location, so he simply scrawled ‘where’ at the end of another line on his spider diagram. He briefly considered eating on the grounds but quickly decided that would be stupid because of teachers and students everywhere. Privacy was important. He also considered Hogsmeade, and suddenly remembered the small field that was just outside it. _Perfect_ , Scorpius thought to himself, so he wrote ‘field outside Hogsmeade’ with a little smiley face drawn next to it.

 

Feeling very proud of himself for managing to plan what he felt would be a perfect first date, Scorpius ran up to his dorm room to get some money and a coat. For some reason, it was very cold considering it was nearly the end of April. _But then again,_ Scorpius reminded himself, _this was Scotland_. He shoved the rest of his money into the pocket of his coat and rushed out the common room, keen to make it to Hogsmeade and back before 4pm – Albus wasn’t the only one with work to do too, after all.

 

By the time he’d reached Hogsmeade it was already 12:30 and Scorpius could feel his stomach rumble. He made a pit stop at The Leaky Cauldron before heading off around the village to stock up on chocolate frogs as well as Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and a few pumpkin pasties just in case they decided later they wanted some (although neither of them were massive fans after the incident…) He also decided to pick up what was admittedly a few too many butter beers, and some fire whiskey. He allowed himself to spend the rest of his money on more sweets because he figured that if sweets could help you make friends, maybe they could help you get boyfriends too.

           

He checked the time and almost fainted when he saw how late it was. It was already 5:30, and he was meeting Albus at 7, and his regime on a good day usually takes him a full hour. He had never run so fast in his life, trying desperately to make it to Hogwarts as soon as possible, ensuring enough time for a full skincare routine as well as perfecting his blonde hair which, given the state it was currently in, would have to be his priority.

           

It was 6 by the time he actually reached his dorm room, having been questioned thoroughly by Filch on the way up, who was for some reason extremely suspicious of the bags of sweets Scorpius was dragging through the castle. Huffing as he reached the top of the stairs and pushing open the door to his dorm room, he noticed the figure of a boy sitting on Albus’ bed. Thinking nothing of it for a moment, he scurried to his bed, dumped the bag of sweets and drinks on top of it before pulling off his robe. He was midway through opening his wardrobe doors when he noticed the sound of laughter behind him, which he easily recognised as Albus. Eyebrows furrowed, he turned around to see Albus staring up at him, chuckling, with a pile of completed school work in a disorganised pile to his side.

           

“You’re- You’re not supposed to be finished your work yet!” Scorpius said, exasperated. “You’re early! 56 minutes early! Who turns up for a date 56 minutes early!” Scorpius blushed when he said this, but he wasn’t quite sure why.

 

“I came up to see if you would be ready to go, since I’d finished my work already,” Albus laughed.

 

“Work! Oh Merlin, my work!” Scorpius was beginning to look more and more flustered with every second that passed. “I wanted to be back before 4 to get my work done! And now I haven’t done it, and it’s already 6:04 and I still need to do my hair and my face and- “

 

“Calm down, Scorpius,” Albus said. He stood up and put a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, looking at him with a soft expression that said _I’m here for you._ “We can always go another night, you know, if you’re really stressed out. Though it does seem you bought enough sweets to feed the entire school…” Albus glanced at the plastic bags on Scorpius’ bed as he said this.

 

“No, no… No, I want to go tonight,” Scorpius assured Albus, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Scorpius looked into Albus’ eyes and smiled. “I really, _really_ want to go tonight.” They stood there for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, Albus’ hand still resting on Scorpius shoulder.

 

“Right then,” Albus said, feeling uncharacteristically awkward, breaking the eye contact and removing his hand from Scorpius’ shoulder before proceeding to run it through his hair. “I’ll just wait for you in the common room, Scor, and take as long as you need. Okay?” He looked back up at Scorpius, who nodded gratefully at him. “Cool. I’ll… I’ll go read a book or something.”

 

Now feeling slightly less flustered, Scorpius smiled and nodded again at Albus, who nodded once back, before heading out the room. He closed the door behind him as he left, glancing subtly again at Scorpius on his way out and smiling to himself. Scorpius let out a sigh and slumped on the bed, feeling completely embarrassed. By the time he’d finally processed his thoughts, calmed himself down as much as he could and sped through the most important part of his beauty routine, it was only 7:15 and Scorpius had to admit he was quite proud of himself. Checking his blonde hair was alright one last time, he dashed out the room and down the stairs to find Albus slumped on the couch reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

 

“Hey,” Scorpius said, approaching Albus, “I’m ready when you are.”

 

Albus put down his paper and looked up at Scorpius, smiling as he couldn’t help notice how good he looked. “Let’s go, then,” he smirked, before jumping off the sofa and walking with Scorpius out onto the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which we find out Scorpius has a detailed beauty regime and Albus is a lightweight. I just feel like it fits their characters... I also figured out this will be in 4 chapters, so I'll upload another 2 after this. The next one is going to be the actual date which I'm excited to write!!


	3. The actual date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus finally go on their date and Scorpius is very nervous about it, to say the least

Scorpius and Albus walked together towards Hogsmeade, Scorpius clutching a bag of sweets and fire whiskey in one hand, and wishing he was holding Albus’ hand in the other, while Albus talked enthusiastically about something he’d read earlier in The Daily Prophet. Scorpius felt the nervous butterflies in his stomach again and wiped his slightly sweaty palm on his cloak.

“Funny, isn’t it,” Albus said when they finally reached the field, and sat down under a large tree, “that this is a date.” They both blushed a little when he said this. “You know, because we always hang out like this. Like… We’re just hanging out like we always do but… it’s a date, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah… it is, I guess, I mean,” Scorpius stuttered, completely lost as to what to say next. Mildly stressed and getting redder by the second, he pulled some bottles of fire whiskey out of a bag and offered one to Albus. “Fire whiskey?” Albus reached out his hand and grabbed a bottle from Scorpius, touching his fingers lightly as he did so. Scorpius smiled quickly, enjoying the brief physical contact.

“So,” Albus began, opening his bottle of fire whiskey and taking a quick swig, “did you hear about that guy who nearly escaped from Azkaban?”

“I- I didn’t hear about that?” Scorpius replied. Feeling the nerves getting to him, he took a long sip of his fire whiskey in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Oh Merlin, well, let me tell you,” Albus said, his eyes wide with enthusiasm and amusement. “Absolutely mental. I read about it in The Prophet while I was waiting for you, actually. Right, so, there’s this guy who’s been in Azkaban for 14 years I think it said. Can’t remember his name or why he was in there in the first place, but whatever it was it was pretty damn bad. And just the other week he tried to escape. Didn’t manage it, of course, but wow did he try. And I really don’t know how he thought he’d get away with it, no one’s escaped since… Well, we know as well as anyone since when, but this guy was obviously stupid enough to try anyway. Wish I remembered the damn article better, it was brilliant, honestly, Scor. You have to remind me to show you it later.” Scorpius watched Albus speak more than he listened. He watched the way his eyes shone with enthusiasm and the way he became more animated whenever he spoke. He loved watching Albus talk.

“Sounds bonkers,” Scorpius nodded, taking another long sip of his fire whiskey. “People, wow, they’re really… really silly sometimes aren’t they. Silly, silly people.”

“Tell me about it," Albus grinned. “So,” he said, glancing at the unopened bag, “what’s in there?”

“Oh, this?” Scorpius said, reaching over to the unopened bag and rummaging through it. “This, sir, is an exciting world of culinary treats. They were sourced from the very highest skilled chefs of France and Russia, and there are even some very rare specialities from the mountains of Germany.”

“Do they do chocolate frogs in the German mountains by any chance?” Albus smirked. Scorpius blushed and felt the butterflies in his stomach again, so he took another swig of his fire whiskey.

“They- they may do,” he replied sheepishly, pulling a chocolate frog out of the bag and throwing it to Albus.

“Cheers ma- uh… Thanks,” Albus grinned. Scorpius hiccupped and smiled back. He shuffled so he was next to Albus, their backs leaning against the large tree and sitting close enough that their shoulders were touching. If Scorpius thought the butterflies in his stomach were strong before, they were nothing compared to the ones he felt now.

The boys sat in comfortable silence for a bit, Albus eating his way through the sweets Scorpius had brought, and Scorpius moving onto his second bottle of fire whiskey. The sky was already much darker than it was when they had left Hogwarts and stars dotted the sky, twinkling delicately. Scorpius thought they looked a lot like the fairy lights he had bought in a muggle shop and hung up above his bed at the manor. 

“The stars,” Scorpius said, slurring his words slightly, “they look like my fairy lights. Much prettier, though, but also probably much hotter. Because stars, they’re big balls of hot gas, you know. So they’d probably a bit hotter than my fairy lights. And brighter. I wouldn’t want to get too close to a star, I don’t think.”

“Yeah, I would imagine they’d be hotter than your fairy lights, Scor,” Albus laughed, glancing at Scorpius who was looking intently up at the stars. “Since when did you know so much about the stars, anyway?”

“Oh, Albus, I know all about stars. And space. Space is great,” Scorpius enthused. He dropped his head onto Albus’ shoulder and he continued to look fixedly up into the sky as if trying to see further than was humanly possible. “You should read about it. Space. The universe. And there are definitely aliens out there, I reckon. But I’m not afraid of them anyway. Silly green things. We can just blast them with Crucio maybe. I mean, I know it’s unforgivable and all, but I’m sure the Ministry would allow it if it was to stop aliens. Don’t you think?”

Albus allowed his head to drop onto Scorpius’. “Yeah, I reckon they’d make an exception if there were aliens involved.”

“And do you ever wonder what there is outside of space? Because there’s always something outside something. You know? But what’s outside SPACE? Space is like the outside of everything else, but there must be something outside of space too. Does it just go on forever? Or maybe there’s a big white empty other-space outside of it. Maybe Nasa knows. I should ask them,” Scorpius thought aloud.

“Yeah, Scor, I’m sure Nasa would know all about what’s outside space. Y’know, maybe you should become an astronaut after leaving Hogwarts, I think that’s what they’re called.”

“Yes, yes, I have considered that briefly as a career path,” Scorpius slurred, “but I concluded that I would much rather be a journalist. Or a poet. But probably a journalist. Besides, if I was in space I wouldn’t be able to talk to you, and I don’t think I could go without talking to you again.” He looked upwards as much as he could without moving his head, trying to see some of Albus’ face. He put his hand down onto a space of the grass in front of them, and Albus tentatively lay his own hand on top of Scorpius’ and gently locked their fingers together.

“I don’t think I could go without talking to you again either, Scor,” Albus sighed, staring at his hand that was slot perfectly into Scorpius’. They sat like this for a while; quiet, content, hands clasped together, leaning on one another, looking up at the sky and talking about the universe.

The conversation ended naturally after a while, and the two boys sat with each other in comfortable silence again, listening to the sounds of the trees and the birds, and gentle chirping from crickets somewhere nearby. 

“Hey Scor,” Albus whispered after a while, breaking the silence. “Scor, have you seen the time? It’s late and… I mean I hate to say it but we should probably head back soon.” Scorpius didn’t reply. “Scor?” Albus shifted slightly and Scorpius’ head fell off his shoulder onto the grass and Albus couldn’t help but laugh.

“Albuuuuuuus,” Scorpius groaned, his head still positioned uncomfortably on the ground. “Albus you woke me up. I was having a really lovely dream.”

“Jesus, Scorpius, how much did you drink?” Albus asked, looking at the two empty bottles that lay beside Scorpius.

“Not… Not even thaaat much. I am a very responsible drinker, Albuz, I’ll haveyouknow,” he replied.

“Right,” Albus said, pulling Scorpius’ arm around his shoulders and helping him get up. “Let’s get you home shall we?”

“But I was so comfy,” Scorpius scowled, dropping his head back onto Albus’ shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you were. But we’ve got to get back to Hogwarts now. Okay?” Scorpius nodded in reply, and Albus began to walk back them to Hogwarts castle, Scorpius still clinging to Albus’ shoulders and dragging himself along.

Considering Scorpius was tipsy and not as stable as he usually was, it took them longer than normal to get back to the dorm. Not that Albus minded; he quite liked having Scorpius draped around his shoulders like this.

“Hey, we’re back, sleepy,” Albus whispered to Scorpius as they headed up to the dorm. They dragged themselves slowly up the stairs, and Albus deposited Scorpius into his bed when they finally reached the top. Scorpius was awake enough to get himself comfortable under his duvet while Albus went to quickly change into his pyjamas. Before going to his own bed he tiptoed over to Scorpius to see if he was still awake. Unsuprisingly, he was already fast asleep.

“You’re gonna be soooo hungover tomorrow,” Albus laughed quietly, shaking his head lightly. “Night, Scorpius,” he whispered, before planting a quick kiss on the sleeping boy’s forehead. “Thanks for all the sweets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried about writing this but it seemed to flow easily once I got into it! Plus I definitely think Scorpius would be passionate about the universe and have fairy lights above his bed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've finally posted this after editing and re-editing so many times to I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'll put a second one up very soon


End file.
